Effective Sep. 1, 2003, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA) upgraded vehicle occupant crash protection requirements in Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard No. 208 (FMVSS 208) for airbags in passenger cars and light trucks, requiring so-called “advanced airbags.” Design challenges exist when seeking to provide protection for passengers positioned very close to the airbag when the airbag starts to deploy. Among others, the upgrade was designed to meet the goals of improving protection for unbelted child seat occupants that are “out of position” when the airbag starts deployment.
FMVSS 208 requires certain test criteria for a Position 1 with a 3-year-old or 6-year-old dummy standing upright in front of the instrument panel with the head almost at the windscreen. Further test criteria are in place for a Position 2, in which the 3-year-old or 6-year-old dummy is sitting in the front portion of the passenger seat and is tilted toward the instrument panel so that the knees contact the glove compartment area.